Heat Haze Days
by Kuro42Neko
Summary: Um típico dia de verão acaba se tornando o pior pesadelo de Johan que vê seu dia se repetir incansavelmente. Johan será capaz de mudar seu destino e o de Judai?


Ya-hoi! Kuro-chan na área! ^-^

Que emoção, este aqui é o meu primeiro fanfic! Pelo menos terminado :P

Na verdade acabo tendo várias ideias, mas me faltam vontade e tempo de escrever... (Johan: sua preguiçosa ¬.¬)

... bem, apesar de ser minha primeira fic, ela não é exatamente de romance o que é muito estranho vindo de minha parte. A ideia veio de um vídeo de Vocaloid, Heat-Haze Days, muito bom por sinal.

O itálico refere-se aos pensamentos do Johan.

Disclaimer: os direitos sobre Yu-Gi-Oh GX e Vocaloid não me pertencem infelizmente. Mas um dia irei armar um gigante roubo no banco e comprar todos os direitos sobre eles. Huahuhaua.

**Heat Haze Days**

Em uma espécie de mundo paralelo, universo alternativo ou simplesmente um local imaginário, havia um quarto. Um estranho quarto escuro, onde suas paredes eram todas preenchidas com relógios. Relógios redondos, todos com o mesmo tamanho onde seus ponteiros demonstravam diferentes horas. Mas que horas?

Era um lindo dia de verão com um céu azul. As cigarras cantavam insistentemente junto com os típicos barulhos da cidade, as pessoas andavam nas calçadas enquanto os carros apressados buzinavam ansiosos pra chegarem ao seu destino.

Johan, um jovem de 16 anos com belíssimos e um tanto indomáveis cabelos azuis tão claros quanto o céu e olhos verdes marinhos, havia combinado de sair com seu amigo de infância para aproveitarem os últimos dias de férias da escola. Devido ao calor, ele decidira usar uma regata branca com uma simples jaqueta azul e uma bermuda com listras nas laterais e um tênis all star. O local de encontro fora em um pequeno parque perto de sua casa, o pequeno parquinho costumava ser sua base secreta, na verdade fora ali onde se encontrara pela primeira com aquele que viria a ser seu melhor amigo. Enquanto caminhava ele pega o celular pra confirmar as horas, era quase meio dia e meia do dia 15 de agosto. '_Dessa vez parece que eu é quem estou atrasado_' Johan pensa com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ao se aproximar do parquinho ele vê quem ele procura sentado em um balanço.

- Judai! – Johan o chama enquanto agitava alegremente o braço.

Judai era seu amigo de infância, ambos possuíam a mesma idade e iam para o mesmo colégio e, coincidentemente, eram da mesma sala. Judai estava usando uma regata preta e uma jaqueta vermelha, sua cor favorita, e uma bermuda preta, diferentemente de Johan, Judai preferira vir de chinelo. Após o pequeno encontro que tiveram no parque anos atrás os dois nunca foram vistos separados. Raramente brigavam, e possuíam os mesmos gostos, na verdade os dois eram praticamente idênticos. Não no sentido da aparência, afinal Judai tinha cabelos de cor chocolate com uma mecha laranja no topo (ele jurava pelos deuses egípcios que era natural) e olhos igualmente chocolates e inocentes. Judai possuía certa fixação pelo vermelho e preto, cores predominantes no seu guarda-roupa enquanto que Johan gostava de cores mais claras como o azul e o branco. Os dois eram praticamente gêmeos, ambos agiam e pensavam da mesma maneira, as pessoas ao seu redor sempre se perguntaram se Judai e Johan não eram irmãos que foram separados quando nasceram.

- Está atrasado Johan! Havíamos combinado de nos encontrar aqui às 12 horas!

- Gomen, gomen, dessa vez fui eu que dormi demais. – diz Johan com uma mão atrás do pescoço tentando se desculpar.

- Hunf, depois diz que eu é quem vivo me atrasando. – e Judai vira levemente o rosto.

- Mudando de assunto, que gato é esse no seu colo? – Johan se senta no balanço ao lado.

- Hum? Ah, esse aqui é o Pharaó. O meu vizinho recebeu um chamado de última hora para ir em uma expedição pro Egito então pediu pra eu cuidar dele enquanto estivesse fora.

- Tá falando daquele professor que ensina História? Uma viagem para o Egito? Isso é demais! Mas trocar o calor dessa cidade pelo do Egito não foi bem uma troca inteligente, não acha?

- Bem, ele me parecia bem animado quando apareceu em casa. Disse que havia sido convidado pra desvendar a tumba de um faraó e tal. Além disso, ele é apaixonado pela história egípcia, então ele não deve se importar muito com o calor. De qualquer forma, Pharaó vai passar os últimos dias de verão comigo, certo Pharaó?

- Miau! – Pharaó abre sua enorme boca pra bocejar e volta a ignorar o Johan.

- Mas hoje está bem quente, não? Um sorvete cairia bem com todo esse calor, né? – Johan diz enquanto se levanta do balanço.

- Apoiado. – Judai também se levanta. – Mas sabe... eu odeio o verão. – Judai murmura e começa a andar.

- Huh? Por que você diz isso? – e Johan vai atrás de Judai.

- Sabe como é... esse clima é cruel e sádico... – Judai diz com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

E Pharaó que estava quieto no colo do Judai dá um miado e pula, correndo em direção à rua. Naturalmente, o moreno começa a ir atrás do gato tentando pegá-lo. Mas quando ele já estava no meio da rua, o sinal fica vermelho e um caminhão segue em frente sem notar a presença de Judai. Johan tenta alcançar Judai enquanto estende suas mãos, mas a distância era longa demais. Judai consegue ver o caminhão, que atinge em cheio o garoto. O grito que ecoou a partir da garganta de Judai e o cheiro de sangue deixaram Johan sem ação.

O corpo é arremessado pra longe e o sangue espirra para todos os lados. As pessoas ao redor estão chocadas com a tragédia, mas Johan não consegue se mexer. Bem na sua frente, o corpo do moreno estava estirado no chão com uma poça de sangue que se propagava cada vez mais. O sangue dele havia conseguido chegar até mesmo no rosto e parte do corpo de Johan. Ainda assim, Johan estava paralisado. Sua visão havia se tornado preto e branco, onde o sangue brilhava intensamente. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele abaixa a cabeça e põe as mãos na boca com vontade de vomitar. Suas lágrimas desciam sem controle. Seu cérebro se recusava a aceitar tal realidade, afinal, era um simples dia de verão certo? Um dia normal como outro qualquer, onde ele e Judai passariam a tarde com um sorvete na mão rindo sobre coisas sem importância como a Asuka ter sido inscrita para o Concurso de Miss Verão pelo seu irmão idiota, algo que ela afirmava ter sido uma idiotice e perda de tempo. Os meninos aproveitaram a visão das garotas de biquíni, diga-se de passagem, Manjoume ficara nas nuvens quando soube da notícia. Isso sim seria um dia normal. Um dia de verão como outro qualquer. Mas o cheiro do Judai misturado com o cheiro do sangue que se encontrava grudado no seu rosto o puxava pra realidade. Não. Todo esse sangue só podia ser mentira. Judai estava só encenando aquilo pra assustá-lo. Era tudo armação. Deve ser o troco por ele ter comido aquele último camarão frito da semana passada. Isso mesmo. Era tudo mentira. Tudo aquilo tinha que ser mentira!

Um riso ecoa até os ouvidos de Johan e ele levanta a cabeça à procura da origem do som. Na sua frente, do outro lado da rua, havia um rapaz com as mesmas feições de Johan, um cabelo azulado mais escuro e um corpo musculoso escondido em roupas de couro, seus braços estavam à mostra com várias fivelas ao redor. Sua calça de couro também possuía várias fivelas na cintura e nas coxas. Mas seu rosto, tão parecido com o do Johan exceto os olhos laranja que brilhavam maliciosamente, possuía um sorriso cruel no rosto.

- Isso é real. - O rapaz diz e Johan arregala os olhos.

Com isso, o brilho azul do verão começa a desaparecer dando lugar à escuridão.

No quarto escuro, todos os relógios continuavam a correr. Todos funcionavam normalmente exceto um. Esse relógio havia parado marcando 12h36min. E o rapaz de olhos laranja aparece manchando esse relógio com uma mão ensanguentada.

Johan acorda em um rompante. Ele estava deitado na cama no seu quarto. Estava meio bagunçado com roupas e livros no chão, ainda era época de férias então seus livros ficariam largados lá por algum tempo. Mas Johan não deu a mínima pra esses detalhes.

- Que horas são? – pergunta-se e olha pro seu celular que se encontrava ao seu lado na cama.

O celular mostrava que era pouco depois de meia-noite. Johan olhava para o relógio como se ele pudesse explodir ou então mudar as horas com seu olhar. Não ocorrendo nenhuma mudança ele suspira e olha através da janela. '_Deve ter sido só um sonho_'.

Era um lindo dia de verão com um céu azul, as cigarras cantavam insistentemente junto com os típicos barulhos da cidade, as pessoas andavam nas calçadas enquanto os carros apressados buzinavam ansiosos pra chegarem ao seu destino.

Johan e Judai se encontravam sentados no balanço do parquinho juntamente com o Pharaó. Ambos riam e conversavam animadamente sobre o atual atraso de Johan e sobre o vizinho de Judai que viajara para o Egito deixando o gato por conta do moreno.

- Miau! – Pharaó abre sua enorme boca pra bocejar ignorando Johan.

Johan então começa a ter um deja-vu. Seu dia estava repetindo igual ao seu sonho. Mas por quê? Aquilo fora apenas um sonho, não?

- É estranho, mas ontem sonhei que estávamos neste mesmo parque tendo a mesma conversa. – Johan esconde seu rosto com a franja.

- Verdade? Uau, deve ter sido um daqueles sonhos premonitórios. Sabe, aquela coisa de sobrenatural e tudo mais, o professor Satorius adora esse tipo de coisa. Ou então você estava era ansioso de me encontrar. – Judai dá um daqueles seus enormes sorrisos.

Johan dá um leve soco no ombro do Judai – Baka. Não fique se achando. – E Judai solta uma leve risada.

- Mas hoje está bem quente, não? Um sorvete cairia bem com todo esse calor, né? – Johan se levanta do balanço.

- Apoiado. – Judai também se levanta. – Mas sabe... eu odeio o verão. – Judai murmura e começa a andar.

- Huh? Por que você diz isso? – e Johan vai atrás de Judai.

- Sabe como é... esse clima é cruel e sádico... – Judai diz com um estranho sorriso no rosto. O sonho continua a atormentar Johan.

E Pharaó que estava quieto no colo do Judai dá um miado e pula, correndo em direção à rua. Naturalmente, o moreno começa a ir atrás do gato tentando pegá-lo. Um flashback com gritos e sangue obriga Johan, com olhos temerosos, a pegar o braço de Judai e dizer:

- Esquece. Vamos voltar pra casa. Pharaó é um gato inteligente ele deve saber voltar pra casa. – os olhos do Johan estavam cobertos pela franja. Judai estranha o comportamento do outro, mas concorda.

- Ah... tudo bem, mas...

- Vamos. – E Johan dá a volta e começa a andar usando outro caminho.

Johan andava na frente com a cabeça levemente abaixada enquanto Judai o seguia com um semblante confuso. '_Foi só um sonho, eu nem deveria me preocupar com uma besteira dessas'_. Ambos passavam perto de uma construção, mas não dão a mínima para isso. No momento em que Judai pisara na rua, ouvem-se barulhos vindos do céu. As pessoas começaram a olhar e apontar para cima com a boca aberta e então, as vigas de ferro do prédio que estava em construção começam a cair. As pessoas entram em pânico e começam a gritar, mas Johan estava absorto demais nos seus pensamentos pra perceber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

Somente quando Judai, com o rosto angustiado, se adiantara e ficara na sua frente é que ele percebe o que aconteceu.

As vigas de ferro caíram e uma delas conseguira perfurar o pequeno corpo de Judai. Ele solta um grito horrendo e seu sangue espirra e começa a escorrer pela barra. O som da viga perfurando o chão fora maior que o som do corpo sendo rasgado, mas ainda assim, Johan podia jurar ter ouvido o som da viga transpassar o corpo de Judai até o chão. As pessoas ao redor gritavam coisas sem nexo e começavam a se aglomerar ao redor do corpo. O grito que Judai soltara conseguira parar o coração do Johan. E finalmente com olhos aterrorizados ele vai de encontro com o corpo.

- JUDAI!

Seu corpo estava pesado, mas sua mente trabalhava de forma contínua. '_Mentira. Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo. Aquilo fora só um sonho. Isto só pode ser um sonho. Um terrível pesadelo. Judai... Judai não pode morrer. Ele... não tem porque ele morrer tão jovem assim. Nós ainda tínhamos muito o que fazer... Muito a descobrir...juntos... é tudo mentira... isto é um sonho! É só mais uma merda de sonho!_'

Porém quando ele tenta se aproximar, o rapaz de olhos laranja aparece bem ao seu lado com um sorriso no rosto e diz:

– Isto não é um sonho. – e então ele puxa levemente Johan para trás. Quando Johan tenta olhar na direção de Judai ele se assusta. Judai estava sorrindo. Sorrindo. Mesmo tendo sangue saindo pela boca. Por quê? E murmurava algumas palavras. Mas o som não consegue chegar até Johan. Nada mais chega até ele.

Pois o mundo vai ficando cada vez mais escuro.

No quarto escuro, todos os relógios continuavam a correr. Todos funcionavam normalmente exceto dois relógios. Ambos haviam parado marcando 12:36. E ambos haviam sido manchados de sangue pelo rapaz de olhos laranja.

Johan acordou sobressaltado. Estava suando muito. E seus olhos não conseguiam manter um foco. '_De novo não. Eu não posso deixar isso tudo acontecer de novo. Alguma coisa. Eu tenho que fazer algo. Preciso salvar o Judai!_'

Com isso em mente, Johan veste-se rapidamente sem sequer se olhar no espelho e sai em busca do moreno. '_Se pudesse manter Judai longe da rua, talvez..._'

E Johan chega no parque todo suado e com a respiração pesada e avista Judai no balanço.

- Hey, Johan! Tá atrasado viu? – Judai dá um sorriso e acena para o amigo.

- Vem comigo. – Johan pega no braço de Judai e começa a arrastá-lo para fora do balanço.

- Mas, o que... Johan o que tá fazendo? Pra onde estamos indo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Seu rosto está meio pálido, você está bem? - Judai deixa-se ser levado pelo outro, não sem uma enxurrada de perguntas primeiro.

- Não se preocupe, apenas me siga. – e Johan ignora as perguntas do moreno enquanto o puxa para longe do parque. Para longe daquelas ruas. '_Se nós não precisássemos atravessar a rua, talvez..._'

Então Johan começa a subir as escadas da passarela, seu objetivo era levar Judai de volta pra casa em segurança. Ele faria de tudo pra proteger seu melhor amigo. Judai ainda estava confuso com a atitude do outro, mas continuou a subir as escadas junto com Johan. Afinal, desde o parque, Johan não largara seu braço.

Porém, quando Johan chega ao topo, ele avista o rapaz de olhos laranja no topo da passarela encostado nas barras. O rapaz olha de relance para Johan e este se assusta com a presença dele. '_Por que ele está aqui?_' O susto fora tanto que Johan soltara o braço de Judai e este acabara perdendo o equilíbrio. Era tarde demais quando Johan se dera conta de seu erro. Judai estava caindo. Ele estava caindo das escadas e Johan era o culpado. Johan até tentara segurar novamente a mão de Judai, mas fora em vão.

- JUDAI!

Judai cai e começa a rolar escada abaixo. Quando chega no chão seu corpo estava todo arranhado e uma poça de sangue começa a se formar ao redor dele. Judai batera a cabeça forte o suficiente para matá-lo.

- De novo não. Judai. Judai. JUDAI! – Johan não conseguia acreditar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele começa a descer sempre com o mesmo pensamento. '_Judai, por favor esteja bem. Judai, por favor esteja bem. Judai, por favor esteja bem._'

Johan chega até o corpo e tenta erguê-lo, mas o rapaz de olhos laranja já estava do seu lado e não permitiu que Johan sequer tocasse no corpo de Judai.

- Ele está morto. – isso foi o suficiente para Johan perder os sentidos, O mundo gradualmente estava perdendo suas cores.

Johan sempre acordava sobressaltado. Olhava para o celular e corria atrás de Judai. Mantendo sempre o mesmo pensamento. '_Preciso salvar Judai_', Infelizmente, não importava o que ele fizesse. Não importava para onde ele levava Judai. Não importava os meios. Nada importava. Seus esforços eram em vão. O rapaz de olhos laranja sempre os encontrava. O dia acabava sempre da mesma forma.

O sangue de Judai estava em suas mãos e se recusavam a sair. Seus gritos de dor ressoavam repetidamente dentro de sua cabeça. Mesmo com todos os seus esforços, o destino não mudava. E este ciclo já estava se repetindo há décadas, Johan percebera isso há muito tempo. Ele estava preso e não conseguia quebrar o loop.

Johan olhava a parede de relógios. Todos haviam parado no mesmo horário e todos estavam manchados de sangue. Apenas um relógio continuava a girar. '_Este dia de verão só irá se repetir. Esta história só possui um fim_.' Com isso em mente, Johan toma uma decisão.

Judai e Johan estavam indo atrás de um sorvete para combater o terrível calor do verão.

Pharaó que estava quieto no colo do Judai dá um miado e pula, correndo em direção à rua. Naturalmente, o moreno começa a ir atrás do gato tentando pegá-lo. Mas quando ele já estava no meio da rua, o sinal fica vermelho e um caminhão segue em frente sem notar a presença de Judai.

Subitamente Johan puxa Judai para fora da pista e pula para a rua. Johan sorri e se vira para o caminhão, nesse momento o caminhão bate no corpo de Johan. Os olhos de Judai e o corpo retorcido de Johan se tornam reflexões nebulosas do sangue que se espalhava por todos os cantos.

Judai não consegue segurar as lágrimas e cobre a boca sem poder acreditar no que via. O corpo de Johan caía lentamente. E o rapaz de olhos laranja via tudo desconcertado. '_Se esse nebuloso calor rir de novo, então poderíamos chamar isso de um dia normal de verão. Mas tudo isso acaba agora_'. Mas o rapaz de olhos laranja não rira. No seu rosto não havia sorrisos sarcásticos nem olhares maliciosos. Muito pelo contrário, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Quando Johan dá uma última olhada para Judai, ele se surpreende com o que vê. Ao lado de Judai havia outra pessoa. Uma pessoa fisicamente igual à roupas negras e compridas mesmo sendo verão. Mas seu rosto estava diferente. Ele não sorria e seus olhos eram dourados e frios, muito diferente dos calorosos olhos de chocolate de Judai. Enquanto o corpo de Johan caía, o mundo escurecia.

Em um quarto escuro, havia vários relógios. Todos estavam parados no mesmo horário. Mas diferentemente do outro quarto esses relógios estavam quebrados. Podia-se ver os cacos no chão e os poucos que sobrara estava manchados de sangue. Um sangue azul.

Ainda havia um relógio inteiro, mas parado e ensanguentado. Ele ainda estava inteiro, pelo menos até o garoto de olhos dourados aparecer e dar um soco no relógio. Com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Em um pequeno quarto, no dia 14 de agosto, um garoto de cabelos chocolate acorda com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele se levanta e olha pra janela.

- Falhei de novo. – o garoto chorava enquanto acariciava um gato.

E o garoto de olhos dourados aparece ao seu lado da cama.


End file.
